Los Hyuga no aman ¿o si?
by JeanyDeiXzz
Summary: Un dia de descanzo, un sensei entrómetido, la competencia y una chica de bonitas colitas. ¿Qué más se necesita para que el apático Neji Hyuga acepte el amor en primavera?¡La llama de la juventud está que arde! Clasificaión T solo por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1: Solo un descanzo

**Hola! Puf, al igual que la historia **Cuando dos mundos se unen, **ya habia hecho este fic antes pero era un One-shot y estaba pésimamente narrado, además de que lo habia escrito como una "misión" en un clan del metroflog xD pero el trama me gustó y me divertí mucho cuando la hice así que decidí editarlo y convertirlo en una pequeña historia de unos dos o tres capítulos (cortos) ya que NejiTen no es una de mis favoritas, pero aún así, hay que darle una oportunidad a todo ¿no?**

**Advertencia: **OOC, lo más probable, no se, ustedes me dicen vale?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen. De ser as**í **habria evitado muchísimas muertes innecesarias como Jiraiya, Obito (snif, Obito u.u) Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko (aunque me conformo con Pein) y muchos otros bellos más :3

Disfruten y lean!

* * *

**Los Hyuga no aman ¿o si?**

**capítulo 1: Solo un descanzo**

Era un dia soleado, fresco. Los pájaros cantaban una alegre melodía que solo ellos podían interpretar. El viento jugueteaba con las ramas de los árboles haciendo que las hojas cayeran con gracias cada que éste soplaba. Alguna que otra mariposa revoloteaba ocasionalmente por ahí haciendo que pareciera el dia y paisaje perfecto, o almenos asi lo parecía para Neji Hyuga, quien había decidido descanzar en aquel campo por órdenes de Gai Sensei más que por voluntad propia, aunque realmente, de no ser por eso estaría entrenando en ese preciso momento con Hiashi. Después de todo el era un Hyuga y como tal, no podía darse el lujo de flojear o perder el tiempo descanzando.

Pero ahí estaba y no sabia exactamente por qué, ahí seguía, caminando lentamente, contemplando lo "_todo natural" _a su alrededor.

Pasados algunos minutos aceptó la tranquilidad que le rodeaba y se sentó a descanzar dejando su mente en blanco hasta que unos pensamientos se le atravesaron.

Recordaba la imagen de su Sensei diciéndole, esa misma mañana, que aprovechara su dia libre para redescubrirse, explotar la llama de la juventud que habitaba dentro de él para explorar los caminos del amor que aún no había descubierto, especialmente ahora que era primavera. Hmp, amor. Que ridiculez. El no tenia tiempo para el amor. A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de si lo conocía o no ya que, la única persona a quien el había amado era su padre pero con su muerte, muchos sentimientos se marcharon para nunca más volver. De chico uno confunde muchos sentimientos, peor aún, los sentimientos eran algo malo para él, de eso podía estar seguro. ¿cuántas personas, novios, parejas de todas las edades sufrían por un amor mal correspondido?

Autotorturarse así no estaba incluido en sus planes de vida. Sin embargo las palabras e imagen de su Sensei se repetían constantemente dentro de su cabeza, haciéndolo dudar de si mismo. Talvez podría darle al amor una oportunidad para, ¿probar? Pero eso hacia surgir una incógnita; ¿con quién? La única chica con la que había tratado era Tenten pero, no estaba muy seguro. No es que no la encontrara linda ni mucho menos, por Dios, en realidad la encontraba realmente atractiva ahora que lo pensaba, fuerte e interesante, pero jamás se había detenido a pensarlo ni mucho menos considerar a Tenten como otra cosa que no fuera su amiga. Siempre pensó que Lee terminaría conquistándola y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ya que hasta este momento jamás se había puesto a pensar que en algún punto de su vida tendría que tener hijos y para ello encontrar a la mujer ideal, lo que le hacia volver a la incógnita anterior. ¿Con quién? Si Tenten era su única oportunidad y la única que siempre estaba con él, ¿no seria esto suficiente? Rayos… esto de las mujeres y el amor estaba comenzando a ser más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio.

A medida que analizaba más las cosas su paciencia se agotaba más y más. Si en verdad era Tenten no dejaría que Rock Lee le ganara su única oportunidad en el Amor, pero cuando lo pensaba de esta forma surgia una segunda incógnita. ¿Le gustaba Tenten? Uff, eso sí que era difícil. Decidiendo no pensar más en el asunto se paró de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Maldito Sensei.-gruñó para sí mismo. Le había arruinado su dia de descanzo, aunque en realidad no lo hubiera planeado.

-¡Neji-kun!-oyó que le gritaron no muy lejos de donde estaba.

-¿Eh?-volteó y, mierda. No estaba listo para esto.

* * *

**AN: Okay, ¿qué les pareció? Vale la pena continuarlo? ¿Quién es la persona misteriosa? ¡Lean y comenten porfavor! Comentar es gratis *-* jaja, espero que haya sido de su agrado, que tengan un buen día!**

**Jean**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Veneno o no veneno?

**Hola chicas! (¿algún chico por ahí?) Yo pregunté si valia la pena continuar éste fic y me dijeron que sí, asi que, ¡Voilá! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia NejiTen :) Me alegra saber que Neji no está OOC, pff eso es un alivio porque estaba con esa dudita desde que empecé a escribir el fic :S Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, en verdad no esperaba tantos! Honestamente esperaba si acaso dos o tres, pero en verdad muchas gracias por los ánimos que me dieron, y gracias en verdad a las personitas que se suscribieron y/o agregaron a favoritos! Eso anima mucho!**

**Bueno, por el momento las (espero que los) dejo leer agusto :)**

**Advertencia: OOC, lo más probable, no se, ustedes me dicen vale?**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen. De ser así, aparte de haber evitado muchísimas muertes innecesarias ¬¬ no estaría aquí escribiendo! Cof-cof, estaría, emm, ya saben, por ahí con, ejem, Gaara *-* jajaja xD

Disfruten y lean!

* * *

**Capítulo 2; ¿Veneno o simple información?**

-¡Neji-kun!- oyó que le gritaron no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Eh?- volteó y, mierda. No estaba listo para esto. Esa vocecita dulce, aunque de momento rara le inquietó pues no la esperaba, pero al voltear a ver para tratar, no, para enfrentarla suspiró al ver que no era exactamente quien habia creído que era.

-¿Cómo vas con tu descanzo?- la voz cambió a una mas masculina. Se le acercó trotando hasta llegar frente a él, haciendo su típica sonrisa de tio Guay.

-¿Por qué el "kun"?- preguntó tratando de disumular el pequeño nerviosismo que se habia formado en él. Cruzó sus brazos para aparentar seriedad.

-Queria ver como reaccionabas ante el dulce llamado de, emm, bueno, tu sabes.- le respondió disminuyendo el volumen y la velocidad de su voz a medida que avanzaba la oración. Al mismo tiempo flexionó lévemente sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro, codeándole provocativamente para ver si lograba captar alguna señal de nerviosismo ante la indirecta, pero hacer que el genio Hyuga se apenara o mostrara alguna clase de debilidad emocional era casi imposible.

Sin embargo a medida que acortaba la distancia de su rostro al oído de Neji y pronunciaba cortos y afeminados "_Neji-kun, Neji-kuuun" _mientras que el brazo que no tenia cerca del oído del otro lo pegaba más a su cuerpo simulando una colegiala coqueta, los nervios vencieron al genio haciendo que se rompiera su pose seria y un ligero sonrojo tan leve, que de no ser por la tez tan pálida que éste tenia en cualquier otra piel hubiera pasado desapercibido, eso y el hecho de que su sensei estaba tan cerca de él que lo notó casi enseguida, como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

-Ehh, ¿verdad que te pillé?- le dijo mientras regresaba a su altura original, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole, sus ojos llenos de orgullo ante el ahora notorio sonrojo que se habia intesificado en Neji al escuchar esas palabras. Palabras que le decian que su lado "sensible" habia sido descubierto por su sensei.

Que realizado se sentia, mira que sonrojar a neji Hyuga no era algo que pudiera lograr cualquiera aunque el hecho de ponerlo así sonaba algo extraño, "sonrojar a Neji". Y pobre Neji… abrirse emocionalmente nunca habia sido su fuerte, y ahora que lo habia hecho, lo peor de todo accidentalmente y sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, estaba completamente desarmado, abierto y al descubierto, sin absolutamente nada que ocultar. ¿O habia algo que pudiera ocultar después de semejante demostración?

Su concentración se rompió por completo. Sintió su reputación caer por los suelos, literalmente. Sin embargo someterse y dejarse vencer ante semejante gesto infantil no iba con el, no. Neji Hyuga no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente por una táctica tan inmadura, para nada. Tenía que recuperar su postura fria y calmada y eso es lo que habia empezado a hacer. Sus labios se curvaron lévemente del lado izquierdo formando una media sonrisa, típica de él, y para cuando su sonrojo eramás invisible que visible se decidió a hablar.

-Hmp, no se de que me está hablando.- serenidad, oh dulce serenidad. Un rápido cambio de tema y ¡Voilá! ¿Eso seria suficiente para quitárselo de encima no? -¿No deberia estar entrenando con Lee o algo así?

-¿Lee? Naa. El muchacho no necesita mi ayuda para _esa clase de cosas.- _respondió remarcando las últimas cuatro palabras. Al no ver reacción por parte de su alumno su cara volvió a ser tan notmal como siempre, si es que a Gai se le podia llamar "normal".

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Neji con curiosidad, y es que aparte de no captar la indirecta de su sensei se le hacia raro que Lee no necesitara de Gai para alguna clase de entrenamiento ridículo. Después de todo era natural sentir curiosidad.

Bajando un poco su tono de voz, le volteó a ver entrecerrando sus ojos como si de un secreto muy malo se tratara, y le respondió casi en un susurro –Tú sabes, **esa, **clase de cosas.-

Eso no respondia la pregunta, pero conociéndolo bien el joven hyuga sabia que su sensei escondia/tramaba algo, mas preguntar lo haria meterse en una conversación no deseada con Gai y es que, después de el lío que le armó en la cabeza esta misma mañana no deseaba adentrarse de nuevo en el tema, ni confundirse de más. Sabiendo Neji que su sensei era y en ocasiones (muchas ocasiones) molesto, el hombre frente a él tocaria el tema.

Y lo tocó.

-Sabes deberias tomar la delantera, oí que Lee tiene pensado declarar su amor esta tarde. ¿No querrás que te gane o si?- Lo escupió como veneno salido de una víbora, veneno que provocaba rivalidad hacia el cejudo. Mierda. Como se dijo a sí mismo en el momento en que lo vio, sabia que no estaba listo para esto.

A los oídos del Hyuga esto sonaba a la más pura cisaña (**NA: **honestamente, no lo era, pero cuando estás fuera de tu estado de ánimo normal tiendes a malinterpretar muchas cosas. Digamos que solo era un pequeño empujoncito por parte de Gai sensei.)

-¡Me voy joven inexperto en el amor!- pasó de molesto entrometido a eufórico tio Guay, mismo de siempre Maito gai, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Neji. -¡Recuerda que aunque la llama de la juventud esté hecha para ser eterna ésta se extingue si no la alimentas con el propio fuego de tu pasión! ¡No te des por vencido!- y tan fácil como vino se fue trotando como un tonto a los ojos de su joven alumno quien hasta ahora estaba más frustrado que nunca por algo totalmente ajeno a su frio y calmado estilo de vida.

"Con el fuego de mi pasión? Que tonterías." Pensó para sí mismo.

Genial. Ahora sí era forzoso aclarar la segunda incógnita surgida esa mañana. Si no lo hacia, esa molesta sensación de celos e incompetencia que comenzaba a sentir hacia su compañero de equipo, nota, gracias a su sensei, tardaria en desaparecer; peor aún, aumentaría, por lo que ahora estaba más que decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto. O si. Neji Hyuga , el genio del clan, ninja de alto rango y más fuerte de su equipo estaba listo para enfretar cualquier cosa incluyendo el amor. Bueno amor era mucho para él todavia, así que decidió dejarlo en simple atracción e interés.

Emprendió paso de regreso a la aldea, seguro de sí mismo, en busca de la dueña de las monas colitas/experta en armas, visualizando mil y una situaciones donde le decia lo que sentia y ella, en todas, terminaba rendida a sus pies. Que cosas mas raras pensaba, pero su ego se inflaba con cada una de ellas haciéndole sentirse poderoso ante la situación por lo que hizo caso omiso a la "rarez". Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿exactamente qué le diria?

* * *

**NA:** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como vieron la persona misteriosa no era Tenten sino Gai sensei jajaja, noten como Neji se incomodó ante su presencia, porque sabia, presentia lo que le esperaba xD En fin, espero que el próximo capítulo venga pronto, ya lo he comenzado y voy a la mitad :)**

**A propósito, mi SasuSaku se actualizará a más tardar el próximo domingo, ya tengo el capítulo listo, solo falta subirlo a la compu y ya, disculpen la enorme tardanza, pero he tenido trabajo tanto fuera de casa como en ella :/**

**Sin más que decir me despido, ¡Lean y comenten porfavor! Comentar es gratis *-* jaja, espero que haya sido de su agrado, que tengan un buen día!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1 authors note

Hola a todos/as, quiero disculparme por la falta de atención que le he dado a mis historias

pero he pasado por muchas cosas difíciles estos días así que me ha sido un poco difícil subir los capítulos.

El martes pasado perdí a mi mejor amigo y me deprimí bastante, por lo que influye en la lectura

y no quisiera que cambiara o algo así, espero me puedan entender.

No pienso dejar mis historias, NO.

Solo quiero esperar unos días más a que esto se me pase

y ya estaré aquí tan fresca como siempre :3

Que tengan un buen día y disculpen mucho las molestias,

¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que

han estado al pendiente por medio de reviews y mensajes personales!

Jean.


	4. Ch 3 Una linda flor para una linda dama

**¡Hola hermosas lectoras! ¿Cómo están? Debo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capítulo pero como saben tuve algunos problemas muy fuertes y caí en depresión, pero después de todo lo que pasó ahora estoy mucho mejor y lista para sonreirle de nuevo a la vida n_n agradecimientos abajo ya que, creo que querrán leer lo antes posible ¿no? xD**

**Disfruten :)**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del fabulosísimo Kishimoto san, pero seria la persona más feliz del mundo si Gaarita me perteneciera *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 3; Una bella flor para una bella dama**

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿exactamente qué le diría? No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "Tenten, me gustas. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Casarte conmigo y tener muchos hijos? ¿Vivir felices por siempre hasta envejecer y morir y después ser enterrados en tumbas gemelas?" En primera eso la asustaria hasta el punto en que huyera de él cada que lo viera acusándolo de ser un pervertido, y no, "Neji el pervertido Hyuga" no era su idea de un apodo. En segunda, honestamente no sonaba a algo que él diria normalmente. Eso sonaba más a algo que Lee diría, por ejemplo, pero pensar en Lee en estos momentos era tan malo como la idea que acababa de desechar.

El simple hecho de imaginar a su compañero de equipo cortejándola o peor aún, declarándole su amor en público lo estremecía.

"Hasta donde se su amor platónico siempre ha sido Haruno Sakura. ¿Será que al fin se cansó de ser rechazado por ella y decidió explorar los campos del amor con Tenten?" pensó para sí mientras entraba a la aldea. Su rostro, antes pensativo, se transformó en uno de ligero asco /disgusto al notar que habia dicho para sí, "explorar los campos del amor" tal y como lo hubiera dicho Gai o lee si estuvieran en esto. Oh, espera, Lee estaba en eso, y fueran cualers fueran sus intenciones no lo iba a dejar. No señor. Su orgullo era más grande.

Conforme se adentraba en la aldea no sabiendo con exactitud hacia donde dirigirse comenzó a llenarse de pequeños recuerdos.

Los intensos tonos rojizos que invadian el rostro de su prima Hinta cada que estaba cerca del uzumaki; él detrás de Sakura y al mismo tiempo, ella detrás del traidor de la aldea, Uchiha Sasuke mientras que él simplemente la ignoraba partiéndole el corazón. Que lío… por más que trababa de recordar algo que lo pudiera ayudar o facilitara un poco las cosas, encontraba que esto del amor y el asunto emocional era más complicado de lo que parecía. Pero no intentarlo le dificultaria todo a largo plazo. Si en verdad debia casarse y formar una familia algún dia tenia que estar dispuesto a aprender desde ahorita, entrenarse en el desconocido campo emocional, estar preparado para que cuando se decidiera a hacerlo en un futuro le fuera fácil y las cosas resultaran a su favor.

Con eso imaginóse a tenten adornándolo con palabras y nombres propios de un ninja tan excelente y eficaz como él. Sin embargo aunque no le disgustaba la idea sabia que las cosas no eran así. Ella era fuerte y perseverante y podia valerse de sí misma, jamás se veria en la penosa necesidad de adornar a un hombre solo porque le gustaba. Tenía dignidad

¿Talvez eso era lo que le atraía de ella? Podria ser. Talvez era que era una excelente Kunoichi; sí, también podria ser eso. Talvez era su manera de comportarse, o el hecho de que no anduviera buscando llamar un poco de atención maquillándose en exceso como la mayoria de las aldeanas o se quejara de todo, probablemente era eso. También estaba su sonrisa dulce y desinteresada, el brillo de sus ojos; enormes orbes cafés, ese brillo único, especial. Su delgada y delineada silueta femenina, tan delicada, su dulce voz, su blanca piel…

Ok. Le gustaba Tenten.

Podia sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse pero lo aceptaba. Negarlo a estas alturas seria simplemente tonto e inmaduro. Pero era un alivio realmente, una carga menos ya que ahora que habia aclarado la incógnita solo le quedaba el hecho de que esa misma tarde, talvez en unas dos o tres horas, alguien llamado Rock Lee planeaba robarle el amor de la única mujer que le habia gustado en toda su corta vida.

Por mas que quisiera un poco de tiempo esperar ya no era una opción. ¿Perp quién podria ayudarlo? En eso sus ojos captaron algo que probablemente seria la solución a eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al pequeño local de flores y entró echándole un pequeño vistazo a todo a su alrededor.

Habia peqieños sembradíos, macetas colgantes y arreglos florales por doquier. Blancas, amarillas, rosas y moradas, rojas, azules, moradas y de todos los colores; algunas enormes, otras tan pequeñas que podrian pasar por simples flores de muñecas. Oras incluso eran demasiado bonitas para ser reales ante los ojos del Hyuga. ¿Cómo podria escoger?

Siguipo recorriendo el pequeño local en busca de algo que le convenciera.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en aldo?- le interrumpió una conocida voz.

-Ah si, yo,- volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Por alguna extraña razón se sentia nervioso –estaba buscando, ah, uh…- se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. "Genial, ahora hablo como Hinata Sama" pensó enseguida. Le estaba costando decir lo que queria, pero en verdad era algo difícil para él. Es decir, ¿Neji Hyuga comprando flores?

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? Jamás habias venido a la floreria de mi familia dime, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la rubia, exrañada, al ver de quién se trataba.

-No yo solo- pausó unos segundos para poder reunir las palabras –estaba buscando, una, flor…- por primera vez en años, si no es que en toda su vida, habia dudado al hablar y perdido la postura, y su voz ya no habia sonado tan fria sino despistada y hasta casual.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- "casi" gritó la ojiazul (nótese el casi) emocionándose aparentemente de la nada.

El Hyuga se le quedó viendo algo confundido. ¡Por qué la repentina emoción?

Ino, por su parte, salió rápidamente del mostrador para dirigirse hacia un pequeño lote de flores casi al centro del local.

-Sabes es bueno que por fin te decidieras, ya te habias tardado.- le dijo mientras llegaba a su pequeño destino. –No es que me impore verdad. Prosiguió, inclinándose frente a unas flores blancas –es solo que, jamás me imaginé que fueras de ese tipo, ¿tú entiendes no?- dijo volteándolo a ver mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de intuición y curiosidad.

"¿¡De qué rayos habla esta mujer! ¿De ese tipo? ¡Pero qué insolencia, qué falta de respeto!" Pensó más que molesto por las palabras de Ino quien seguía frente a las flores, ¿cómo se llamaban? Bahh daba igual. Así que decidió preguntar, de brazos cruzados, -¿a qué te refieres con **ese tipo?- **la cuestionó de mala gana remarcando el último par de palabras.

-Tú sabes, del tipo que se enamora y esas cosas. Siempre pensé que eras más como el cubito de hielo de, emm, Sasuke kun.- respondió la rubia con cierta indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros, provocando una ligera reacción de asombro en el pelinegro.

¿Enamoran? ¡Que exageración! Tonta decerebrada, ¡¿cómo podia ella afirmar, es más, siquiera atreverse a pensar cómo era él si nisiquera lo conocia? Es decir, habiam cruzado algunas palabras un par de veces y compartido dos o tres misiones juntos, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ¿esto? Era inaudito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca para reclamar, y casi bufando le dijo –Yo…- una palabra fue lo único que le pudo decir, una sola palabra que no le pudo llevar a nada porque sin darse cuenta, Ino se encontraba frente a él con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja entregándole algo, no notando Neji en qué momento se habia parado. Estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tampoco notó cuándo habia cortado lo que fuera que trajera en las manos ni cuándo se habia parado frente a él. No pudo decir ni pensar más cuando ésta le ofreció alegremente aquellas delicadas flores blancas con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Toma! Son sus flores favoritas, eso te hará las cosas más fáciles.- le miró esperando que las cogiera, sin embargo el joven no las tomó. ¿Cómo podia asegurar que eran sus flores favoritas si para empezar, nisiquiera le habia dicho nada? ¡Demonios, que lío con las mujeres!

Ino le miró con molestia por lo que optó por hablar, de nuevo… -Oh vamos, sabes muy bien de qué y quién hablo- comenzó a tocar unas redondas colitas imaginarias sobre su cabeza para darle una pista. -¿hmm?- emitió el sonido esperando aspi que captara.

Claro que captaba. Ese ligero sonrojo en su rostro que se intensificó enseguida hizo que la rubia comprendiera la situación, haciendo que sonriera nuevamente. Al parecer una fabulosa idea habia surgido dentro de su revoltosa mente femenina así que sin más, decidió ponerla en práctica.

-¡Descuida!- le dijo tomándole la mano y casi arrastrándolo de vuelta al mostrador. -¡Yo te ayudaré para que tu conquista sea un éxito total!- dijo totalmente emocionada, levantando un pulgar logrando soltarlo, -inexperto, hnn.- sonrió a mas no poder, burlándose de él con eso último.

Pobre Neji, ¿en qué se habia metido ahora?

* * *

**AN:**

Se que es corto pero publicaré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que se han suscrito a la historia, me han agregado a favoritos y han comentado. Sin ustedes no sería nada, recuerden que sin lectores una historia no vale nada. Y gracias también a **anko96, Datenshi san, y Beauty Little Star **por su apoyo durante mi ausencia y por dejar un review n_n Que tengan un lindo fin de semana

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Se merece un review?


	5. Capítulo 4: Resignación, resignación

Hola hermosas! (me dieron ganas de decirles hermosas XD) Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este mini fic NejiTen jeje, estoy feliz! Ahora sí pude actualizar más rápido :D

El capítulo talvez sea un poco mas corto que los anteriores pero tuve que partirlo a la mitad (literalmente) porque estaba demasiado largo y no hubiera cuadrado con el resto de capítulos medio cortitos que he publicado anteriormente .-. pero bueno, disfruten la lectura, ya saben agradecimientos en la parte de abajo n_n

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, no a mi u_u si fueran mios, por Dios, ¡este fic seria parte de la serie no un fic! e_e y Gaara sería totalmente mio muajaja, y talvez Hidan también GRRR

* * *

**Capítulo 4; Resignación, resignación, resignación…**

"¿En qué se había metido ahora? " pensó el Hyuga mientras era prácticamente arrastrado de la mano por Ino hacia el pequeño mostrador. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer y si en un principio estaba confundido, pues ahora lo estaba más. ¿Cómo pudo ella saber para quién quería Neji las flores si nisiquiera le había dicho nada? ¿Tan obvio era? Talvez detenerse en la florería no fue tan buena idea como le había sido en un principio.

Pero, no podía hacer nada. No podía irse y dejar las cosas así. Y auqne él no lo supiera, había una razón más fuerte por la cual él no podría salir huyendo de ahí y es que cuando a Ino Yamanaka se le ocurría una idea, Ino Yamanaka la llevaba a cabo costara lo que costara. Si señor. A estas alturas la rubia ya había decidido llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan para unir a Neji y Tenten y aunque el joven Hyuga quisiera retirarse ella no le permitiría escapar tan fácilmente.

Por segunda vez en el día, tendría que resignarse.

Frunció el ceño, jamás perdiendo el tono rosado de sus mejillas. Odiaba resignarse.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo- dijo la rubia al joven mientras entraba por la puerta de la bodega detrás del mostrador, dejando las flores en él.

-¿Qué tramará esta mujer?- soltó su pregunta al aire notando al mismo tiempo el ramo de flores blancas. En verdad eran hermosas.

Tomó una de ellas y comenzó a observarla, apreciarla. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Levantó la mano que tenia libre y con ella comenzó a tocar los pétalos lentamente, de forma suave, delicada, como si ésta se rompiera al tacto. Tan suaves como el roce accidental que recordaba que alguna vez ocurrió entre sus manos y las de Tenten. –¿Así que… tus flores favoritas eh? – preguntó de nuevo al aire.- Me pregunto como se llamarán… -

-Clavel.- habló la rubia de la nada, saliendo de la bodega cargando algunas cosas.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro, no sabiendo lo que la rubia le decía.

-La flor, se llama clavel.- respondió acomodando las cosas sobre el mostrador. -¿Bonita no?- se recargó colocando sus mejillas sobre ambas manos, usando sus codos como apoyo sobre el vidrio, observando con detalle cada acción, reacción y movimiento de su compañero.

-Si, lo es…- dijo casi en un murmuro, desviando la mirada un poco sin soltar el clavel, provocando una pequeña risa en la Yamanaka.

-Bueno, empecemos.- comenzó a acomodar las hojas y plumas de colores que había traído. Separó también algunas estampitas y brillitos y toda clase de materiales que normalmente usaría una _niña, _para una carta. Tomó unba pluma azul y la hoja de arriba y lo volteó a ver, en espera de alguna respuesta.

Respuesta que no iba a llegar porque, francamente, Neji no sabia que decir. Lo que sí sabia era a dónde quería llegar la Yamanaka.

-¿Y bueno?- le preguntó aún en espera de algo.

-¿Y bueno qué?- respondió Neji de muy mala gana. Le molestaba la falta de madurez por parte de la rubia para pedirle las cosas. Si quería algo debía ser directa y hablar; él no era un carajo adivino o algo por el estilo para saber lo que ella quería.

-¿Cómo vas a empezar la carta?- le preguntó divertida por la respuesta a la defensiva que le habían dado. –Yo había pensado en algo así como un tierno poema donde le alcares tus sentimientos hacia ella pero, no soy yo la que se va a declarar sabes.- comenzó a mover su mano de un lado a otro frente a su rostro como si se estuviera abanicando, echándole carrilla al joven genio. Oh Dios esto iba a ser tan divertido para ella. "¡Espera a que le cuente todo esto a la frentona!" Se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

-Esas son cosas de mujeres- replicó molesto el Hyuga. –Con las flores bastará.- la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de eso pero no le iba a demostrar que padecía de reciente inseguridad. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Ohh vamos, qué poco sensible eres. Le quitas lo divertido a esto, ¡jum!- bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos . –Solo quiero ayudar, y como su amiga sabes que podría darte muy buenos consejos- comenzó a decir, cambiando su tono –pero si no quieres siempre puedes hacerlo SOLO, aunque no estoy muy segura de que puedas lograr algo de ese modo- chantaje. Dulce y puro chantaje emocional al estilo Ino Yamanaka.

Neji suspiró, pensando por un momento en lo que le acababa de decir la rubia. Por un lado estaba el hecho de ser un Hyuga; eso quiere decir que puede SÓLO con lo que tenga que enfrentar, pero por el contrario…

Volvió a suspirar. Ino podría darle un consejo o dos, que le serian de gran utilidad.

Resignado, de nuevo, decidió hablar. -¿Qué sugieres que haga?- talvez podrían llegar a algo con esto.

-La carta por supueto.- o talvez _no _podría llegar a algo con esto.

-De ningún modo- frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo.

-Tú sabrás lo que te conviene y lo que no- le retó la ojiazul simulando irse para presionarlo.

Y funcionó.

Neji exhaló fuertemente. Resignación por tercera vez en un solo día. ¿Por qué estaba cediendo tanto últimamente? -¿Jamás te rindes, cierto?- le preguntó con aire de derrota.

-No nunca- sonrió sínica y dulcemente a la vez, en señal de alegría por su reciente victoria, volviendo a su posición anterior. –Y dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?-

-Em, bueno, yo…- balbuceó el joven genio ante la inesperada pregunta. La verdad es que eran muchas las cosas que le gustaban de ella, él lo sabia muy bien puesto que antes de entrar a la florería ya se había dado cuenta de ello, bueno, de todas ellas pero, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Y cómo admitirlo delante de Ino?

Nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, tal reación siendo captada inmediatamente ante tal espectáculo. "Sin duda esto será tan divertido" pensó para sí misma. Que día el que les esperaba.

* * *

**AN: **¿Qué tal? Gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejan comentarios, agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o se suscriben a ella, ¡de verdad significa mucho para una como escritora!

El próximo capítulo estará aproximadamente en una semana así que, ¡estén pendientes! ¡Dios las bendiga!

Sus comentarios alimentan mi pasión por escribir :3


	6. Capítulo 5 Cartitas de Amor

**¡Hola**! Después de tanto esperar, les he traído el quinto capítulo de mi historia n_n ¡No me maten! D: Pero la vida me ha dado muchas responsabilidades y no me puedo deslindar fácilmente :l aún así, no pienso abandonar la historia, de eso pueden estar seguras. Aunque estoy algo decepcionada porque la historia tiene **1995 **hits, y un total de **36 **reviews ¿Tan mala es? Pero en fin, ¡en verdad agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, sugerencia o felicitación!

*Espero que les agrade y que haya valido la pena la espera*

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto. La trama en cambio es completa y totalmente mía. Si por alguna razón encontrasen otro fic similar a éste en ésta o cualquier otra página, o es mera coincidencia, o es un fraude por parte alguien e.e así que si se encuentran ante este problema, les pido que de favor me lo hagan saber para tomar cartas en el asunto. Prometo recompensarlas/os :3

Disfruten la historia…

* * *

**Capítulo 5; Cartitas de amor 3**

Habia pasado poco más de una hora de gritos, sonrojos, tachones manchones y borrones, _sonrojos, _aventadero de hojas, carreras tras cierto prodigio Hyuga cada que trataba de evitar lo inevitable (como hacer una carta de amor, por ejemplo), más sonrojos… cuando por fin pudieron terminar la dichosa carta.

Detrás del mostrador una sonriente Ino sujetaba la hoja como si de un tesoro se tratara, posando su vista sobre ella orgullosamente, mientras que del otro lado un moleto, nervioso e inseguro Neji no sabia ni qué hacer, decir o pensar al respecto.

-¡Ahora léela!- exlamó la rubia alegremente mientras le tendía el documento al Hyuga quien al oír esto sintió que se le volvia el estómago debido al horror y los nervios provocados de solo pensar en lo que se le estaba instruyendo la Yamanaka.

Estiró la mano indecisamente, los ojos tan grandes como platón mientras veía como depositaban la dichosa carta en su ligeramente temblorosa mano.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- interrogó a la rubia aprensivo, echándole un vistazo a la perfumada hoja rosada que ahora posaba entre sus manos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Caerá rendida a tus pies, ahora léelo!- prácticamente le ordenó.

No estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no. ¿Cómo se iba a ver eso? Cualquiera podria entrar y sacar la tonta y apresurada conclusión de que se le estaba declarando a la chica Yamanaka si lo llegase a escuchar leyendo el "poema" que acababan de hacer (más como que Ino acababa de hacer, ella hizo casi todo, pero Neji no admitiria nada de esto) y eso arruinaría por completo el ENORME trabajo y esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta ese preciso momento. Pero entre él y su no tan pervertida mente, lo de caer rendida a sus pies no sonaba tan mal, literalmente.

-Ehem.- aclaró un poco su garganta una vez que se sintió seguro. Listo para leer…

-Tenten…-

-¡No así no!- exclamó Ino, captando de inmediato su atención. El pobre Neji no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y analizarla inquisitivamente, obviamente confundido por su repentino mohín. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Apenas había empezado a leer…

Bajó un poco la hoja y le miró directamente a los ojos en señal de que la estaba escuchando. Neji lucia tan confundido. De por sí le estaba costando mucho ceder y hacer todo esto, lo menos que podía esperar era que le dijeran que hacía un buen trabajo pero ¿¡aún no comenzaba y ya le estaban diciendo que lo estaba haciendo mal!?

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó omitiendo sus pensamientos.

-Tienes que ponerle más pasión, que se note que ardes de amor.- le explicó la rubia con calma.

¿Pasión? ¿Arder de amor? ¡Ya estaba empezando a sonar como Gai sensei!

-No voy a hacerlo.- espetó Neji reprobatoriamente.

¿Ah no?- posó sus manos sobre su cadera esperando parecer intimidante.

-No.- fue su única respuesta.

-Entonces arréglatelas tú sólo Hyuga. Solo no vengas llorando cuando se lo hayas leído con tu aburrido y poco seductor tono monótono y te rechace por hacerla pasar tan mal y vergonzoso momento. ¡Y quedar al ridículo frente a todos porque se le declararon de una forma tan vil y poco romántica! ¡Hmp!- se cruzó de brazos, molesta, volteándose de medio lado. –Pobre Tenten- se dijo más a sí misma que al pelinegro –no quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera, ay Dios no, qué haría…- honestamente, exageró.

-Está bien, ya…- le interrumpió Neji golpeándose la frente levemente con la mano derecha, pasándola después sobre sus cabellos para liberarse un poco del estrés.

Lo que estaba apunto de decir no era algo con lo que estuviera muy de acuerdo pero, con una Ino aparentemente malhumorada y dramática, que además de ser exagerada, molesta y demasiado inmadura estaba ya más que metida en su vida privada y el asunto presente, no tenia de otra mas que enfrentar lo que venia.

–Lo haremos como tú quieras, ¿está bien?- ofreció el prodigio Hyuga.

Una mirada molesta, una respuesta agresiva o incluso un puchero eran reacciones que esperaba recibir por parte de ella, por Dios, ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que persuadirla para que le siguiera ayudando. Después de todo, ¿quién más podria hacerlo? Pero cuando la rubia se volteó hacia él para responderle, lo que vió lo dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

Juntando sus manos frente a ella y sonriendo hasta con los ojos , usando un tono completamente opuesto al anterior le dijo/casi gritó, -¡De nuevo, y ésta vez con sentimiento!-

Por un momento, se quedó sin palabras. ¿De dónde había salido tanta emoción? Hace algunos momentos estaba furiosa y parloteando sin cesar, no se explicaba por qué ahora, de la nada, estaba emocionada. Talvez era cosa de mujeres…

Neji suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la carta de amor. No podía creer que estuviera apunto de hacer esto pero quería terminarlo de una vez por todas. Así podria seguir entrenando, ir a misiones, casarse, tener lindos hijos varones con cabello café y largo y mujeres con monitas colitas de cabellos negros y sedosos, llevar el pan a casa y esa clase de cosas. Si, esa clase de cosas.

No espera, esa clase de cosas no, aún no. Primero lo primero. Después de abofetearse mentalmente resumió a sus pensamientos anteriores. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si…

¡El era un hombre; más que eso, un Hyuga! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo no iba a poder con algo tan simple como leer un poema?

Y ahí va su dignidad…

* * *

**AN: **¿qué tal el suspenso? Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Recuerden comentar! No es necesario abrir sesión, los comentarios anónimos también son recibidos :3

¡Por cierto! Estoy por subir una nueva historia en unos días, se llama **"Accidental Love" ** y es de una genial autora llamada **Won Tawn. **Es un bello **DeiSak**u y tiene una segunda parte :D Ella me ha dado permiso para traducir y subir su historia a mi cuenta así que si son fanáticas de ésta adorable pareja, estén pendientes!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo/historia!

**JeanyDeiXzz**


	7. Capítulo 6 Malos entendidos

¡Hola! Aquí **JeanyDeiXzz** de vuelta, súper retrasada Dx ¡pero con el siguiente capítulo! Lamento la enorme demora pero he tenido que viajar bastante con mi papá y la verdad es que con la situación como está no he encontrado suficiente tiempo para escribir, pero afortunadamente unos días atrás lo encontré, así que les dejo este capítulo para su deleite :3 Por otra parte, debido a lo sucedido en el manga u.u (no digo qué por aquellas personas que aún no lo leen y no quieren spoiler) he decidido dedicarle este capítulo a Neji, y, en "_**Los Hyuga No Aman, ¿o si**__?_" Neji tendrá su final feliz x3

**Gracias a Narutitaforevar, Datenshi san, Pochyy, Beauty Little Star, IHateMatsuri, pinkus-pyon, anko-96, Deigaara-kun **y** Aiko Amori** por sus reviews :3 en verdad los aprecio muchísimo, son lo que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

Me preguntaron que cuántos capítulos más haria, creo que resta entre uno o dos más :3

Y respondiendo algunos reviews...

**Beauty Little Star**, espero que la cartita sea de tu agrado, creeme que batallé bastante en hacerla, hasta le tuve que pedir ayuda a un amigo jajaja, es que, mi inspiración poética murió hace años u.u pero bueno como te dije, espero que sea de tu agrado, y también, me pediste que hiciera los capítulos un poco más largos así que éste es casi del doble de largo sin contar notas de autora :3

**Anko-96, **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Tenten saldrá en el próximo :3 y ya verás la sorpresa que se llevará xD

**Aiko Amori, **waaaa, waaaa y más waaaaa! Amiga muchas gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews, tenia tres años queriendo mostrarte uno de mis fics y por fin se me hizo :3 awww también te gusta el LeeTen, casi todos/as hacen menos a Lee u.u jaja yo también soy una desesperada ntp. Y la forma en que se le declarará, o planea hacerlo, la verdad me da risa imaginarlo. Ten en cuenta que Ino tiene muchísimo que ver e.e ¡y ya ves! Lee aparece en este capítulo como querías. Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado, tqm amiga Dios te bendiga.

**Y a todos los reviews anónimos, **como no dejaron nombre no les puedo agradecer personalmente ni dejar mensaje pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, de igual manera agradezco a las personas que se suscribieron y agregaron a sus favoritos este fic :3

¡Bueno bueno, las dejo leer, disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no al fantástico Masashi Kishimoto que reside en japón y me lo restriega en la cara todos los días. Lo único mio es la trama. Y Gaara pero Kishimoto no sabe, o sabe y se hace el que no xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6., Malos entendidos, ¡y comienza la diversión!**

Bueno dicen que la primera vez siempre es difícil, la segunda ya no tanto y la tercera es la vencida, después todo lo que le sigue es pan comido, ¿no? Pues no, al parecer aquí no aplicaba el dicho…

Si Neji hubiera sabido que en algún momento de su difícil vida llegaría a declamar poesía para una linda chica alias Tenten, habría considerado tomar las clases de arreglos florales y seducción que se imparten en la academia a temprana edad, exclusivamente para las Kunoichis. Talvez de haberlas tomado - aunque seria extraño ser un Hyuga experto en seducción, prácticamente un Ninja Playboy,- no estaría aquí, atorado en la florería Yamanaka con una sonriente Ino que por cierto, no dejaba de ser molesta.

O talvez si…

Aclarando su garganta y respirando profundamente para prepararse, comenzó a leer el romántico poema.

-Tenten…- pronunció con voz suave, insegura, volteando a ver a Ino en espera de alguna señal de que había empezado mal como la otra vez. La falta de ella le indicó que podía proseguir.

-Tus ojos brillan como el cielo- titubeó ligeramente en señal de nervios.

-Tus labios como una rosa…- levantó nuevamente la mirada en busca de aprobación por parte de la rubia, talvez en espera de algún regaño o una llamada de atención por su inseguridad al recitar, no estaba muy seguro, pero al ver que ésta le sonreía, probablemente porque le agradaba su ahora notorio progreso, se armó de valor y continuó leyendo sintiéndose un poco más seguro de sí mismo con un aire de grandeza, de esos que demuestran lo orgulloso que se siento uno de si mismo.

No es que no fuera seguro de sí mismo, no, eso jamás…

-Tu voz tan melodiosa, ¡oh!, Tenten, eres una, ermm, diosa?- alzó la cara, -¿No crees que esto es un poco exagerado?- preguntó derrepente mientras bajaba su hoja a la altura de su cintura. Ino, quien hasta este momento había permanecido en silencio y sonriendo posicionó una mano en su cadera y respondió indignada.

-¡Claro que no, es justo lo que ella es! ¿O es que acaso no piensas así de ella?- una expresión de fingida tristeza y decepción evidentes en su rostro.

-¡N, no! Claro que no, es so que, bueno, esto es un poco, difícil para mi, si sabes a lo que me refiero…- replicó Neji casi enseguida provocando en la rubia una sonrisa de satisfacción casi imperceptible.

"Bingo" pensó Ino, golpeando con puño cerrado la palma de su mano, menalmente claro.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse- le aseguró sonriente. –Tú sigue leyendo el resto del poema, mientras nadie escuche o vea lo que estamos haciendo no habrá nada de qué preocuparse, ¡si no podrían decirle y se arruinaría la sorpresa y! bueno, eso no pasarpa asi que sigue leyendo jeje.- le aclaró apresurada, fingiendo una sonrisa al estilo sai.

Neji no pudo más que mirarla extrañado, Ino si que podía ser rara.

-Prosigue- ofreció la rubia nuevamente.

-De acuerdo…- levantó la hoja que estaba entre sus manos a la altura de su pecho y bajó un poco la mirada, buscando el verso en el que se había quedado. ¿Cuál era? Ah, si, "Tenten, eres una diosa".

Tragó saliva, Ino murmuró algo, y se podía sentir en el ambiente una extraña tensión, la sensación de que alguien los estaba espiando. ¿Podria ser? No, no podria ser, hubiera percibido el chakra de quien quisiera entrar a la florería. Aún así no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, y al parecer Ino pensaba lo mismo pues la manera en que miraba la puerta era bastante sospechosa.

Dejando de lado sus sospechas pero estando alerta por cualquier cosa, encontró el último verso recitado y posó su vista sobre el verso siguiente.

-Tu pelo, cautivador, tus manos mi tentación.- prosiguió con voz suave y melodiosa. –Cuando caminas provocas, pasión- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero lo ignoró. Eran palabras de Ino después de todo. –Tus colitas, suavecitas, esponjositas y…-

_Clap, clap, clap. _¿Eso era un aplauso?

-¡Ay Dios!- chilló Ino.

Y derrepente, todo se derrumbó.

-Bravo, bravo Neji kun!- exclamó furtivamente Rock Lee, saliendo de su escondite detrás de una enorme cama de Daturas amarillas, aplaudiendo y elogiando a Neji. -¡Bravo! ¡No sabia que tu llama de la juventud ardiera con tanta pasión! Debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendido, la forma tan pasional en la que has expresado tus ardientes sentimientos en forma de poesía ¡ha superado por completo mis flamantes habilidades poéticas!- exclamó cada vez más emocionad, tan emocionado qie no notó a Ino golpeándose la frente, tan juvenilmente emocionado que pasó por alto el hecho de que Neji apretaba sus puños furiosamente, rechinando los dientes por la evidente presión que trataba de contener.

-¡Has opacado por completo la resplandeciente luz de mi ardiente llama de la juventud, es más!- continuó excesivamente emocionado -¡Correré doscientas vueltas alrededor de toda Konoha leyendo las más destacadas obras del famoso William Blake y Pablo Neruda para poder estar a la par contigo y…-

-¡Lee! ¿¡Qué, demonios, haces, aquí!?- reclamó furiosamente el Hyuga, haciendo que Ino dejara de golpearse la frente y Lee parara de hablar y hablar y hablar.

-¡Oh, cierto! Que poco juvenil de mi parte.- respondió avergonzado el joven vestido de verde, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza. –Verás, esta mañana me desperté muy desanimado, apagado. Traté de identificar qué era lo que me pasaba pero no lo lograba así que decidí ver a Gai sensei- sonrió alegremente con la mención de su maestro –Estuvimos analizando la situación y llegamos a la conclusión de que todos mis síntomas apuntaban hacia una sola cosa. Estoy, sin amor…- oh, con que eso… -¡Pero!- exclamó repentinamente. –¡Gai sensei me dijo enseguida qué era lo que debía hacer! ¡Es tan genial y grandioso y guapo y..-

-¡Te estás saliendo del tema!- replicó Ino.

-Oh, cierto, disculpen- soltó una risita avergonzada. –Me dijo que debía buscar al amor de mi vida, a esa hermosa y delicada flor que traería luz vida a mi juvenil jardín, así que decidí declararle mi amor en público. De esa manera podrá ver que no me avergüenzo de mis ardientes sentimientos y me admirará y se enamorará de mi al instante y viviremos felices por siempre.- sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso no explica el hecho de que hayas estado espiándonos.- espetó Neji lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

-Ah, muy cierto. Verás, sabia que para una ocasión tan especial como esta no bastaría con mi flamante amor- respondió cerrando los ojos y señalando con un dedo hacia arriba –no, lamentablemente necesitaría algo más que eso- abrió los ojos nuevamente para posarlos en la rubia, provocando que se tensara. –Ino san aquí presente me ayudó bastante– continuó Lee, pero Neji ya no escuchó más, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Estaba furioso. ¿Ino? ¿Ella estaba detrás de esto? ¿Si sabia que Rock Lee pensaba declarársele a Tenten, por qué demonios había aconsejado a la bestia verde si esta misma mañana lo estaba casi regañando por ser tan insensible con respecto a Tenten y no ser claro con lo que sentía? ¿Por qué lo había animado a expresar sus sentimientos y escribirlos en un romántico poema si quien sabe cuántos minutos antes de eso ya había hecho exactamente lo mismo por su extravagante compañero de equipo y peor aún, alentándolo a salir con su hermosa compañera? Almenos que…

-¡Así que ahora no solamente correré doscientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea leyendo las fantásticas obras de William Blake y Pablo Neruda sino que aumentaré la cantidad a cuatrocientas vueltas y llenaré mi cuerpo alma y espíritu de la magia literaria de Shakespeare en este preciso momen…-

-¡Tú!- interrumpió a Lee para gritando furiosamente a la rubia ocasionando que diera un pequeño brinco y abriera los ojos como platos. –Tú tuviste que ver en esto.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-P, pues, s, sí, él ya lo…-

-¡¿Y qué pensabas lograr?!- volvió a reclamar. Habia perdido toda paciencia y ésta vez no se iba a dejar engañar por sus sucios trucos mentales. Queria respuestas y las obtendría a como diera lugar.

-¡Có, cómo que qué pensaba lograr?- cuestionó Ino confundida y un poco asustada, retrocediendo temerosamente, no comprendiendo ni en lo más mínimo la repentina reacción negativa y violenta de Neji. ¿Qué pasaba con él? La hermosa bestia verde fue quien se armó de valor pára preguntar.

-Neji kun, ¿qué sucede?-

-Te quiero fuera de esto- espetó enseguida, deseando en ese mismo momento poder cambiar su Byakugan por algún Kekei genkai que le permitiera lanzar fuego por los ojos o explotar a alguien con tan solo mirarlo.

Volviendo su asesina mirada a la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dando un apresurado paso por cada paso que ella retrocedía nerviosa.

-No se qué esperabas lograr encaminándonos hacia el mismo objetivo, sabiendo que seguramente habría un enfrentamiendo. ¿O es eso lo que buscabas desde un principio?- para Ino y Lee y probablemente toda persona que lo conociera, hasta este momento, Neji nunca había hablado tanto en una sola "conversación".

-¡Pe, pero, no entiendo nada!- chilló desesperada la joven Yamanaka.

-¡Calla! Lee será mi amigo pero no pienso dejarme vencer por él.- dicho esto se volteó hacia su verdoso compañero quien lo observaba boquiabierto, probablemente queriendo decir algo pero no encontrando las palabras ni la forma de hacerlas salir de su boca. Realmente no lo culpaba, después de todo cualquier persona con sentido común sabría que es preferible callar a desatar la furia de Hyuga Neji.

-No confesarás tus sentimientos a Tenten, ¡no antes que yo!-

-¿Tenten, san… ¡Pero, neji kun! ¡Yo no..- replicó Lee, pero ya era demasiado tard,e pues el joven Hyuga ya había abandonado la florería en busca de cierta kunoichi, poema y claveles en mano.

Por un momento, cliente y dueña se quedaron boquiabiertos e inmóviles, desconcertados por su repentina explosión de ira, viéndolo marchar furibundo hasta desaparecer en la esquina.

-Ino san… dijo, ¿dijo Tenten, verdad?-

-Si…- contestó estupefacta.

-Nisiquiera me dejó explicar…- dijo, haciendo un ligero mohín.

Ino, quien no había parpadead para nada solo pudo responder que no.

Después de soltar un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, ambos se voltearon a ver.

-¿Entonces, me ayudarás con mi poema para Sakura san?-

* * *

**XD**

**AN:** ¡Oh por Dios no saben cuanto me divertí escribiendo éste capítulo! Fue tan divertido, además de que es la primera vez que escribo a Rock Lee (quien me fascina, es tan hilarante :D) muchas veces estuve tentadísima a poner caritas después de cada diálogo para que supieran exactamente qué expresión tenían los personajes pero no es correcto jajaja. ¡Ay Dios! Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido tanto como yo, pobre Neji, por no esperarse a que le explicaran la situación y sacar conclusiones apresuradas miren lo que le pasó xD

Si les gustó la historia, tienen una duda o quieren darme un consejo para mejorar como escritora, porfavor déjenlo como review y les responderé ya sea por mensaje privado o en el próximo capítulo

¡Que tengan un hermoso día y que Dios los Bendiga, espero hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y tengan un próspero año nuevo! ¡Gracias por leer!

**JeanyDeiXzz**


End file.
